


You'll call me master and you'll like it

by Kurerufox



Series: The vampires' abductees [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Liam, Cute Liam, First Time Bottoming, Jason is a vampire, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sexual Violence, Shibari, Top Jason, Vampire Sex, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Jason Statham is a vampire that knows what he wantsLiam Hemsworth is about to find out what he needs;)Alternate Universe with Statham as a vampire.
Relationships: Liam Hemsworth/Jason Statham
Series: The vampires' abductees [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Liam woke up and his head was banging violently, he touched it with his hand and found it was bleeding and suddenly everything came back to him, how he had been attacked by a muscular and violent man on the street whilst walking his dog, he remembered his four legged companion running scared from the man and being hit on the head after refusing to obey... he could not remember what was the order though.

He looked around him and realised he was on the floor in someone's apartment, was it the man's place? Had he been kidnapped?

"Ah, you're awake, good, I was getting impatient!" Liam jolted and turned around, the man spoke with a British accent and walked in his direction. He got on his feet and moved behind the couch to shield himself from said man, trying to find the exit or something he could use to defend himself.

"What in hell do you think you're doing? Trying to get away from me?" The man grinned and Liam thought he could see long sharp canines.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" The man was walking slowly, following Liam wherever he was going, looking like he was amused.

"Those are easy questions!" He chuckled. "Why are you here? Because I kidnapped you. What I want from you is your complete obedience, your blood, your soul, your tight little arsehole and your mouth on my cock." He stroke his cock though his jeans. "Now, come here cutie, I want to fuck you first." Said the man with a nasty grin.

Liam shivered at the answers and saw a door that looked like an entrance door, he ran to it but when he tried to open it he realised it was closed, he heard the man laugh behind him, close, too close, he swiftly turned around and tried to run again but the man grabbed him by the arm and sent him violently against the wall. He banged his head again and let out a sharp exhale of pain as his body hit the hard surface. He raised his hands to protect himself when he saw the man raise a hand but was not quick enough. The punch hit him in the stomach and he fell to the floor on his knees and hands, coughing, a foot hit him in the back and he yelled in pain before begging:

"Please stop, please don't hurt me!" Raising protective hand towards the man who caught it and pulled him up violently against him as if he weighted nothing.

"Come here pretty boy." Liam's mouth was bleeding and he was moaning in pain looking at the strong man holding him against his body. The man licked his bloody lips and his eyes turned into a creepy glowing orange colour, Liam got even more scared.

"Let me go, please, let me go..." The man grinned and replied:

"Haven't you listened to what I just said I wanted from you?"

"Please no...don't, I'm begging you, I have money, I'll give you anything you want." The man chuckled again and started ripping Liam's tee-shirt off.

"But... I already have what I want darling!" Liam struggled and tried to push himself away from the man's body but could not. "Stop moving around like a headless chicken, you're starting to annoy me and I'm gonna have to hurt you!"

"Let me go!!"

Jason grabbed the young man by the hair and yanked his head back and licked his lips admiring the offered neck before his eyes then he took a bite into it. Liam screamed in pain and panic took over him as he felt fangs pierce his skin.

"Aaah, stop, no, no please don't kill me... aah." The pain was excruciating and he had to clench his teeth to stop screaming.

The vampire stopped feeding on him when he stopped moving like a rabid animal in his arms. He had not drained him of too much blood because he wanted him to still have some fight in him, it was just more fun that way. The boy's body was limp in his arms for the moment, time for the blood to come back to his brain, time for Jason to undress him easily.

Then Liam watched powerless as the man undressed him and whined as his body would not obey him and move or kick or do anything to help. Jason grinned all the way and licked him here and there, just to tease him and make him whine more, visibly enjoying every second of the sweet torture. The he took some rope, of a nice red colour and tied Liam's arm crossed behind his back in a complicated way, and the boy knew he could never get those nods off by himself.

"Look how pretty you are bounded like that." said Jason licking his lips. "Absolutely adorable!" He winked and Liam felt like puking, he made a face without thinking but Jason's response was fast : he whacked his face and Liam's entire upper body moved projected by the violence of the hit. He felt his cheek redden and tears rise in his eyes both from pain and fear.

"Please stop hurting me... please..." he pleaded sobbing, looking at the floor, feeling his naked body shaking uncontrollably.

"Look at me." The order was calm and cold, Liam was scared, he complied and looked at Jason, vision blurred by his tears. The muscular man leaned forward and told him: "Now kiss me on the lips like a good and obedient creature." Liam sobbed and complied, giving a shy peck on the man's lips, before a strong hand grabbed his neck and a needy tongue invaded his mouth, he sobbed in the kiss but let the man do as he pleased until he stopped. "Good. See, it's not that bad is it?" The man smirked and continued : "Now, turn around and get on your knee on the couch, offer me that sweet little ass of yours." Liam looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't rape me, please don't do this..." Jason tilted his head and calmly replied :

"I'm not gonna rape you, I'm gonna fuck you senseless, I'm gonna make you moan like a whore and scream like a bitch." He smirked and Liam felt a shiver run down his spine, the man was a brute and there was nothing he could do about it, he sobbed and repeated :

"Please don't hurt me..." as he moved slowly to the couch and kneeled on it as ordered. Since his hands were tied behind his back he stood sitting on his ankles, not sure what position he was supposed to take, trying to avoid bending down and offering his ass as he had been told. As soon as he was in position a violent hand slapped his ass cheek, making him yell and jolt.

"Raise that ass, I'm not gonna crouch on the sofa to penetrate you am I?!" And suddenly Liam wondered if the man was gonna fuck him dry without even stretching him first so he turned around and shyly asked:

"Aren't you gonna st...stretch me first?" Asking that question felt unreal and weird in his mouth. Jason looked amused.

"Of course I'm gonna stretch you darling, with my dick!" Liam whimpered and quickly added :

"Can you at least use lube please?" He sobbed and repeated "Please, please..." Before he sobbed again and added: "I've never been... with a man... please, don't hurt me." Jason made a theatrical pouted face with his hands on his hips and replied:

"My god, what a wimp you are!" He chuckled. "Ok babe, I'm gonna get some lube and, because I'm feeling like being nice, I will stretch your tight little hole with some toys before you get my monster cock inside it." He winked at Liam who sobbed and said:

"Thank you." Jason left him on the couch sobbing and shaking an fetched lube and a dildo that looked like it was a nice 6 inches. When he saw it Liam shivered, if that was supposed to stretch him... what size was the man?? He said in a shivering voice:

"That's really big..." Looking at the item in Jason's hand, the latter smiled.

"Is it? Naaah, that's average size." To prove his point he walked behind Liam and pulled him, back against his chest to compare the dildo and the young man's dick. "Look... Oh... you're right, it does look bigger than yours, but then you're not erect so..." He grinned and threw the dildo on the couch to take Liam's member instead. The young man moaned at the touch, it felt nice and very wrong at the same time, Jason was stroking him gently and sensually licking his neck and then he sucked at his earlobe, with his other hand he started to stroke his chest and grabbed one of his nipples to play with it, he pinched it, making Liam hiss and shake in reaction, Jason liked that so he kept on doing it. Liam was feeling aroused and that was messing with his head, how could he feel aroused? He was bound and a stranger was abusing him, teasing him. He moaned a bit louder when Jason pinched his nipple a bit harder and felt his breath shake with his body.

"Please stop! Aah, please... mmhh." He wanted to say a loud and clear 'stop' but his pleas sounded more aroused than anything, he sobbed again, feeling like he was loosing what little control he had left over himself.

Jason made him bend over and pressed his chest on the back of the couch, he held him there by the neck and said:

"This is how I want you, you understand?" Liam knew his voice was going to sound shaky as he answered but was surprised to hear how croaky it also was.

"Okay." Jason slapped his ass making him flinch a little.

"Yes, master. The answer is Yes master." Liam shivered again and repeated without thinking :

"Yes master." The hand behind his neck slid down his spine and ended its course between his cheeks, with no further ceremonies, lube was poured and two fingers slid inside him roughly, he could not stop the small scream of pain that escaped his mouth before he clenched his teeth and his fists behind his back. He wondered about asking the man to be even more gentle but considering he was about to fuck him dry before, he thought this was probably too much to ask so he just tried to relax and make his body loosen up as best as he could. Jason was rough, pulling his fingers in and out, scissoring them fast inside and Liam was breathing loudly making small moans of pain broken by small sobs he wasn't controlling, the man wasn't giving him any time to adjust, he was going faster by each stroke.

Jason took his fingers out and poured some more lube on them and then pushed three of them in. Liam shouted :

"Aaah fuck, that hurts!" He tried to turn around to look at the man and plead his cause, but a sharp smack landed on his ass again.

"Look in front of you. Who told you you could move from your position?!" Liam clenched his teeth and buried his face into the couch to sob, the third finger was a stretch and it felt painful, his entire body was shaking uncontrollably again. But Jason slowed down a little and added some more lube and that felt a little better. "I want you to push out as if you wanted to poo, do you understand? It will help you relax that very tight hole of yours." 

Liam moaned and did as he was told, because he feared what was to come after the fingers and wanted to be prepared. Pushing down did help, even if he feared he would actually shit himself and maybe get punished for it. After a short while he started to feel more aroused than in pain again and Jason must have felt it because he pulled his fingers out in an audible pop and grabbed the dildo, lubed it and pressed it at Liam's entrance.

Liam felt the cold dildo pressing against his redden hole and squeezed is arse in reflex, Jason chuckled and said :

"Come on babe, loosen up, push down like I told you or this is gonna hurt like hell!" Liam whimpered and wanted to curl his body but Jason grabbed his bounded arms and held him pressed against the back of the couch. "Come on press against it." The young man clenched his teeth and pressed, he felt the dildo penetrate him and moaned, Jason did not stop pressing the dildo further in, Liam shivered in renewed pain until he could not take it any more.

"Stop please, it's so big... ghaaa!! It hurts!" His body arched and his knees bent, he ended up melted inside the couch in a weird position, Jason laughed out loud at the sight of the body with a black dildo half in.

"Hahaha, look at you!" He grabbed the boy's hips and made him stand back up on his knees. "Hold the position, come on!" Liam was moaning, in pain incapable of holding the posture. "Alright, I'm gonna let you adjust to it, come here." He pulled the frail body towards him and made Liam turn around, dildo still half buried in his hole, he pressed him against his body, and Liam's head fell on his shoulder, shaky breath tickling his neck. He grabbed the toy and slowly made it come out before pushing it slowly back in, Liam started moaning softly again, his mouth was gaped open and his saliva was dripping on Jason's shoulder, he had never felt like this before and was starting to loose his grip with reality, overwhelmed by sensations, just moaning louder and louder.

The man had made him ride his lap, he had one leg on each side of his pelvis and that was strange, the only man's lap he had ever been on were his father's and he could not help but think about it until he felt the man push the dildo really deep before leaving it there and leaving him feeling completely full.

Jason pulled his big and hard cock out of his trousers, he was more than ready to fuck the cute blue eyed boy, a part of him wondered why he had taken the time to stretch him and prepare him, he had never done that before, even when they begged and cried their eyes out, he just fucked them roughly before killing them without a thought. He realised that a part of him did not want to kill that one, maybe it had something to do with his smell? For he smelled delicious something very pleasant but very strange. He removed the dildo and the boy gasped, he then pressed his thick cock at Liam's entrance and felt the young man shiver so he repeated :

"Remember to push out babe." And immediately wondered why he cared, until he just felt _good_ , the boy's warmth was delicious, and even though he had stretched him, he was still very tight around his cock, he kept on pressing himself in and Liam moaned, his body shook and arched in his arms, he was delighted. "Yeah, that feels good doesn't it?" Liam wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer or not, until a hand slapped his ass. "I'm expecting an answer sweetheart!" said Jason, pushing the boy's body back to have him look in his eyes.

"Yes... master." Liam felt awkward about saying that because he meant it, the cock was bigger than the dildo but it felt much nicer, and the 'master' in that answer made him feel strangely too as he looked in the man's eyes, he felt himself blushing.

"Good boy." Said Jason in a low husky voice, Liam tilted his head back and moaned, the man was still pushing himself in and that was a big stretch even if he was going slow.

"Aaah you're so big...it hurts..." He sobbed a little and Jason stilled for a moment to let him adjust, then he pulled out slowly and then back in very slowly and repeated the action, burying himself a bit more with each thrust until he was completely inside the blue eye sweetheart on his lap.

"There we are." He said. "All in that tight little arse of yours, does that feel good? Having your master inside you? Huh?" He pushed the boy's body back to look in his eyes, he looked in a daze, mouth gaping a little with a shaky and shallow breath, he looked like he was about to cry but he stammered:

"Y... yes... ma... master." Jason smiled and touched the young man's arms again just to make sure they were not too cold and that blood was still flowing properly in the limbs. Everything seemed fine so he started rocking his pelvis, Liam's eyes opened wide and he took a sharp breath in at the sensation, he was already feeling warm, but he suddenly felt like a heat wave spread through him and he moaned looking at Jason who took him by the hips to make him move in rhythm, the young man seemed mesmerised by him, like he could not look away from his face with his pretty mouth gaping and those moans coming out of it, Jason smiled widely. 

"Oh yeah, you really like that don't you?" Liam nodded and stammered his answer again:

"Yeah... yes ma...aster, aah..." His head fell backwards and he let his body in the hands of Jason completely, closing his eyes, plunging in his sensations.

Jason lifted him and slowly started thrusting harder, pulling the length of his dick entirely out before thrusting it back in completely, enjoying himself until he just wanted to go harder, the boy wasn't sobbing any more, he was fine so he decided to change position, pulled out completely and turned Liam around to put him back knees on the couch and chest against the back of its seats. 

Liam did not say anything he just waited, Jason admired his prey and said:

"I think I'd like to see you spread those ass-cheeks for me, I'm gonna untie you." And so he undid the nods and Liam felt strange, like he was a bit colder, a bit unsafe somehow, he shivered at the sensation. Jason massaged his arms for a few minutes and then he caressed his back and continued : "Come on babe, take those ass-cheeks and pull them apart, let me see that tight hole of yours." Liam whimpered and felt himself blush as he did as told. "Very good, look at that!" Jason licked the redden entrance and Liam jumped in surprise.

"Aah, master that's... aah feels good...mmh" Liam bit his lower lip, Jason was smiling, quite surprise about the fact that this young man was so compliant and expressive, he played around with his tongue and got moans of pleasure for it until he felt too aroused, his cock dripping pre cum all over the place. He bent over to whisper in Liam's ear : "Alright, enough playing around, now I'm gonna fuck you senseless, as promised." And he felt the boy shiver and take a sharp breath in.

"Yes master." Jason was not expecting an answer to his affirmation, but he liked it, his dick twitched and he groaned. He placed himself and started pressing his cock back in Liam's tight hole, the latter moaned at the renewed stretch and hissed in pain because Jason's dick was really big.

"Push out darling, push out... yes that's it." Liam was getting better at this and soon Jason was buried deep inside him again, he started ramming his hard cock faster and faster and the boy was loosing his grip with reality again. Jason was hitting him hard and at some point he had to let go one of his cheeks to hold onto the couch so he would not fall, feeling completely out of it, hanging on the soft fabric of the couch.

The man grabbed his hips to fuck him even harder, he started to hit his prostate on purpose and that made Liam scream loud 'ah' in rhythm until he came, sobbing slightly at the violence of his pleasure, his semen spreading all over the couch underneath him. He couldn't hold his body up any more, feeling too weak so Jason held him up and kept ramming into him violently until he came too, filling him inside with his semen and pulling his body backwards so he could bite his neck and suck his blood to complete his pleasure keeping his dick inside for a bit longer.

He plunged his fangs, Liam's body jolted like he was being electrocuted, he moaned and whined softly, tried to move his hands behind him to hold on to Jason, needing some comforting touch but feeling to weak to do so, he sobbed and Jason stopped biting. He turned the shaky body around and let it land into his arms to hold him against his chest in a comforting embrace, his cock still inside him.

Liam's hands grabbed Jason's arm and held onto them for dear life as he closed his eyes, burying his head in Jason's chest mumbling a soft:

"Thank you master." Before he fell asleep.

Jason stood there riding his post orgasm train wondering why the young man in his arms was still alive and why he was happy about it.


	2. What's wrong with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is confused about his feelings.
> 
> Jason is not that much.

Liam woke up feeling sore in an unusual place, laying next to a stranger in an unknown apartment. He sat up on the bed and his movement woke up the man next to him because he had a hand resting on him. Said man turned around to face him and said :

"Good morning sunshine, how did you sleep?"

Looking into the man's eyes felt strangely comforting to Liam and that felt very wrong as well, he could remember being kidnapped and... _raped_ , yes that was the word, but it did not feel that way to him... he kind of liked the man, even though he did not even know his name, he wanted to get to know him better, was it Stockholm syndrome? Liam wondered how fast it could happen to someone, if it was happening to him right now or if maybe he had been drugged to like the man. He took a deep breath, this was giving him a headache too soon in the morning and he was hungry. His stomach gurgled loudly and the man next to him chuckled and said:

"Oh, so you won't answer me but your belly will?"

Liam looked embarrassed and lowered his eyes before he answered:

"I slept well... thank you master." The last word came out of his mouth so naturally he frowned to himself, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Whoa, look at you being so well mannered, that's very good..." Jason suddenly realised he did not even knew the young man's name. "What is your name sweetheart?" Liam felt weird about the 'sweetheart' addressed to him because he liked it, and the way the man's accent made it sound.

"It's Liam master." And here it was again that 'master' word coming out of his mouth, he slightly shook his head in annoyance, frowning again.

"Liam, that's cute, it suits you. Why are you frowning Liam?" Jason tilted his head.

"That's... because I don't know _why_ I keep on calling you master, even though I don't really want to, mas..." He cut himself before finishing the word and that made Jason chuckle. The boy was a natural submissive.

"That's because you're smart, you know what I want." He winked. "My name is Jason by the way, but you will keep on calling me _master_." Liam looked at him unsettled, how long was this man counting on keeping him? "Now come here and kiss me good morning babe." Jason opened his arms invitingly and Liam felt something strange in his belly, like he had felt a long time ago for Miley. He moved his body towards the man and gave him a peck on the mouth, it was obviously not enough for the man who's hand slid behind his neck to pull him and kiss him deeper, making him moan. The kiss was sensual and their tongues battled for a while, Liam soon found himself aroused again, his cock twitched and he realised he was completely naked under the sheets when he felt Jason's body underneath him naked too.

Jason broke the kiss and held Liam's head between his hands, admiring how aroused he had made him with a kiss, smirking he said : "Alright, let's get you fed so I can fuck you senseless again without you passing out on me." Liam blushed and his eyelids fluttered, he did not know he liked dirty talk before Jason.

"Yes master."

They went to the kitchen and Jason prepared a meal for Liam because it was almost noon and then he watched him eat silently. He was still questioning himself about the reasons why he had not killed him, he smelled delicious, that was sure, he looked nice too, but he was not the first of his preys to have these attributes. He found his natural obedience quite surprising and wondered if maybe that was cause for his liking the boy. Being a natural dominant maybe he needed a compliant creature like him to complete him? Since he had no answer he decided to simply follow his guts for the moment and see where that would lead him. Following his guts had always proved to be a good idea.

Liam ate the meal Jason had prepared for him, he was surprised about how nice and tasty it was for a meal made by someone who visibly did not eat food. Jason was looking at him silently, watching his every move and how he chewed his food, held his fork, cut his meat and he should probably have felt awkward about it, but he was feeling more like a child who's proud to eat the meal his parent cooked for him with love, or something like that... and that was a bit strange to him. He wondered why he had never felt like this when Miley had cooked something for him.

When Liam finished his meal, Jason asked him if he wanted a coffee and made him one. He invited him to his large terrace to drink it outside enjoying the sunny day. They stood there for a while and Jason asked Liam all sorts of questions about him, his life and what he liked, his family and who would miss him if he was to disappear. The young man looked a bit worried and asked shyly :

"When you say ' _if you should disappear_ ', does that mean you count on keeping me here? Or are you going to k..." He could not say the word, and frowned looking down at his hands, he could not believe that could happen, that Jason could take his life, he did not want to believe it. Jason saw the boy struggle and answered :

"I won't kill you unless you give me a reason to Liam. I _do_ count on keeping you with me though... How do you feel about that?" Liam was not sure at all, he wanted to stay with Jason, but that should have felt wrong, he wanted to go back to his life but somehow he felt like it would be empty without this man in it, acting, being famous, rich and all that seemed completely useless and meaningless. He wanted to cry at his incapacity to decide, he frowned and made a face and then answered looking grumpy :

"I don't know... this is all so weird... and so sudden. Yesterday I was walking my dog and today you tell me you want me to stay with you, I... I don't know what to think. I'm sorry master." And here was that word again, why was he saying 'master' to this man so easily? Why did it feel so _normal_?

"I understand, take your time to think about it. Now that I know how famous you are, I will need to take some measures if I want to be able to carry on going places freely and bring you with me... 'cause I can't hide your pretty face can I?" Jason looked at the young man sitting on a chair next to him. "Come here." He tapped on his laps, Liam hesitated for a minute before doing as told. "Face me, we're talking, I'm not gonna talk to your ass am I?" Liam chuckled and sat on Jason's knees facing him. "I can tell you're struggling with this new condition of yours, you've never been submitted by anyone before have you?" Liam blushed and looked at his hands, playing with his fingers, the question felt strange, was he really _submitting himself_ to this man? He just answered :

"No master." Jason took his chin and made him look up.

"Look at me when you talk. It feels good to obey me doesn't it?" Liam's mouth gaped without him knowing it. It did feel kind of good to obey, but that wasn't normal was it? Who does that? Who wants to be a slave to someone and obey so easily?

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He answered, because that's how he truly felt, and because somehow he could not lie to the man. He clenched his teeth and looked down again, feeling like an idiot.

"There's _nothing_ wrong with you Liam, you're naturally submissive, just like I'm naturally dominant." Replied Jason and Liam looked at him seemingly a bit lost but Jason continued. "The reason you're acting the way you are is because we're a good match I believe." He winked and continued: "I bet you liked being bound by those ropes too. The feeling of being secured, held tight in them..." Liam had not thought about it, but he had felt kind of bad when Jason had taken them off somehow.

"I don't know..." He played with his fingers, uncomfortable with the questions and with his feelings, he wanted that conversation to end.

"Alright." Said Jason. "Let's get back inside, we're gonna do some Shibari, otherwise known as Japanese bondage." He smirked and grabbed Liam's chin to kiss him before making him get up.

Once inside the man went to get a nice wooden trunk and put it on the living-room table.

"Open it" He said and Liam did, inside were ropes, neatly ordered, some red like the one he had used the day before, some looking more rough and natural probably hemp, some were thin others were bigger. Liam looked at all the ropes and his mind wandered, feeling insecure about the whole thing, why was he not putting a fight any more? Why was he not trying to find an exit or a phone to call for help? Why was he not trying to defend himself? Was he really a natural submissive?

"Hey Liam! You still here?" Liam jolted and looked at Jason.

"Yeah... yes master." He took a few steps back from the trunk.

"Pick the red ropes with the white markings on them, there should be four of them, bring them here." Jason sat on the couch and waited for his order to be followed. Liam did as told. "Now look at the bottom of the trunk, you'll find a small bag, take it out, there's candles inside, I want you to pick one and light it on the table."

"Yes master." Replied Liam. When he was done Jason made him take his tee-shirt off and sit between his legs, then he whispered in his ear : "Now I'm gonna make you a sexy chest harness to hold on to as I ride you to your next orgasm. Okay babe?" The young man felt a shiver run down his spine and he replied :

"Yes master." And Jason proceeded in making a harness subtly caressing Liam's body with the back of his hands as he made a knot there, pressing his chest against his back to grab the rope, taking his sweet time and making the whole experience a very sensual one for the first-timer between his hands. Tightening the ropes around his body just enough for him to feel them properly but not too much so he could also breath with no effort. After only a short while, Liam was starting to moan softly at his touches and ghost caresses, slightly pressing his body against his every time he felt a contact, his eyes were half-closed locked on the candle flame and his breath was a bit faster, Jason's senses were fully aware of all of it and he was enjoying himself too.

When he was finally done he could feel his cock pressing against the fabric of his jeans, already half erect. Liam was definitely a perfect match for him, he had no more doubts. He spoke softly in his sub's ear :

"We're done darling, come and look at your pretty body in the mirror now." Jason got up and Liam followed him to the bathroom where a big mirror was hanged on the wall.

Liam looked in the mirror and saw the complicated web of knots covering his chest, it looked nice and felt like a light armor or something. He touched the red rope, it was rather smooth and just a little bit tight around his body, comfortable and, yes rather sexy too. He looked at himself and blushed when Jason grabbed the harness and pulled to make him feel its use. "Feel that? That's me holding you like a pony." Jason chuckled, he had never been a pony kind of guy. He moved closer to make Liam feel the bulge in his pants as he pushed himself in the crack of his ass. "Feel that?" He whispered in his ear. "That's my cock waiting to fuck you deep and hard." Liam let out a soft whimper and pressed his ass back against Jason, looking at him in the mirror. "Oh you want that don't you?" Teased the man with a husky voice.

"Yes master, I do." Liam had answered before even thinking about it and he took a sharp breath when he realised it, Jason made him turn around to kiss him passionately and every thought cleared his mind.


	3. A red rope harness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some shibari, because I love red ropes! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, just in case if you have no idea what a bondage or shibari (the Japanese rope bondage) harness looks like, you can check this image :  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/4ace53d141d1743c1bda3399979cb57c/tumblr_parfqzwhn21x5wsedo1_500.jpg  
> (nothing offensive or sexual about it)

Jason pulled Liam back to the living-room by its harness and the young man let himself being handled, he was already too light headed with desire to think properly and just wanted _this_ , whatever this was, to continue. When they came back to the main room, Liam realised time had passed because the sun was coming down on the horizon, the room was dimly lit by the candle and it all felt quite surreal to him, Jason pressed himself against him, he was naked too now and Liam could feel his cock pressed against his entrance, he blushed.

“Do you want my cock inside you boy?” Liam whimpered shyly and suddenly wondered if he was gay, because yes, he wanted that cock inside him, more than anything right now.

“Yes master, I do.” He said in a low and hoarse voice, feeling weird about it.

“Good, then bend down for me, present that sexy arse of yours to me.” And Liam did, his face reddening even more as he obeyed. “Very good, so obedient… now I want you to use your hands to spread those arse-cheeks for me so I can penetrate that sweet hole easily.” Liam felt his breath fasten just like his heart, the word _penetrate_ sticking in his mind, making his own cock twitch, he moved slowly but obeyed, eyes fixated on the candle again.

Jason was smiling widely at the boy’s attitude, he was obeying without any questions, the vampire was holding him by his red harness and his young and muscular body truly was a sight for sore eyes, his shaky hands spreading those firm cheeks, he was panting slightly, heart almost racing already and Jason was feeling more and more intoxicated by his smell of arousal.

“Very good, you’re such an obedient boy for me Liam, that’s very good.” Jason could feel the changes his praises made in the boy’s physicals and it sustained his belief that he was a natural submissive, somehow it made him want to protect and cherish the young man and he realised he had never felt like this before, he bent himself down and licked Liam’s hole, he wanted to hear him moan and it worked like a charm.

Liam moaned and shivered, a tongue was invading him, it was a new, strange but very agreeable feeling, Jason’s hands were holding him in place, tightly wrapped around the ropes of his harness, he was a willing prisoner and he liked it. Jason then said:

“I think you’re still well stretched from yesterday darling, but do tell me if it hurts alright?” Jason knew his saliva would numb the pain but he really did not want to hurt his new sub, because yes, he was going to keep this one, he was now sure of it.

“Yes master.” Replied Liam in an exhale and Jason moved his already fully erect cock to the wet hole offered to him, he pressed himself in and pulled on the harness to make the young man fully feel its use, underneath him, Liam was gaping, the vampire’s member was a stretch compared to his tongue, he started making a sound between a ‘ah’ and a moan, half between pleasure and pain but could not say a word, at some point it became too painful but he was mute, not capable of verbalising anything, he just clenched his teeth.

Jason felt the young body tense more than he should have and shiver, he heard him clench his teeth as his breath blocked itself, he stopped moving and asked:

“Everything alright boy?” Liam tried to talk but just could not, the vampire felt him struggling and moved his cock backwards a little, the boy took a breath of relief and Jason stood still for a few seconds before he asked gently: “Can you answer me Liam?” He could hear the young man’s heartbeat, it was a bit fast but steady and he was breathing again, he finally stammered in a low and apologetic voice:

“I’m sorry, I… I couldn’t speak… you… you’re so big… I’m sorry… it hurts… master… I’m sorry...” Jason felt like a dickhead for trying to fuck the boy without stretching him properly first, he knew he was well built, he realised he had just followed his personal arousal and need to release himself.

“Don’t be sorry sweetheart, I’m the one who’s sorry.” He removed his cock from the boy and Liam exhaled shakily. “Let me take care of you properly and stretch you nicely before I fuck you.”

“Thank you master.” Said Liam, feeling grateful that Jason had felt his distress when he could not say a word. The vampire made him move towards the couch and kneel on it so he could press his chest against its back and rest a little, he told him to rest his hands on said back, then he licked him again and it felt nice and relaxing, slick and tingly. Then he felt digits slide inside him and he moaned because it wasn’t painful at all, just very nice, a hand slid down to his half erect cock and grabbed it, he inhaled sharply at the touch, moaned a bit louder when said hand started moving up and down his shaft in slow and sensual moves as the two fingers in his arse moved in and out in rhythm, scissoring inside him and then hit his sweet spot on purpose, making him arch his back and gape.

“There you go my boy, relax yourself, you like that better don’t you?” Liam moaned and answered:

“Yes master, thank you.” Before he let his head fall down on the couch. Jason smiled, spat on his sub’s hole and added a third finger, gently pushing his saliva further in to lube him and make sure he would not feel any more pain.

After a while of conscientiously stretching his sub and making him fully erect without making him cum, Jason took his fingers out and said:

“Right darling, I want you to move back and stand up like you were before.” Liam raised his head, feeling a bit dizzy and very horny, he turned around, looked at Jason and replied with a blushed face:

“Yes master.” He moved his body slowly, he was perspiring a heady smell for Jason’s sensitive senses and the latter could feel his cock leaking with pre-cum, as soon as Liam was in place, bent before him, holding his buttock spread for his master Jason grabbed his harness and reminded him: “Tell me if its hurts boy, it shouldn’t this time, but tell me if it does, alright?” Liam nodded.

“Yes master.” Then Jason added:

“And if you can’t talk again, I want you to raise your fist, do you understand?” The sub nodded again.

“Yes master.”

“Show it to me, raise your fist now.” Liam showed him his fist as ordered.

“Very good, remember that, it’s your safe-sign, understood?” The boy nodded.

“Yes master.”

“Good.” Jason felt better and moved himself in position, a grin on his face as his cock entered the warmth of his human, he had wanted to go slow but was too excited to restrain himself and slid himself in slowly but entirely in one thrust as Liam just moaned quietly. Once he was buried to the hilt he pulled on the harness to go an few inches deeper and Liam’s body arched in pleasure, he said in a shaky voice:

“Aaah master…” And Jason tensed a little but the boy continued: “… it feels so good… thank you.” The vampire let out a sigh he did not know he was holding before he started slowly moving back and forth, both hands holding tight on the harness, admiring the svelte body caged in red ropes and his cock sliding in and out of the still rather tight hole that his sub was exhibiting in such a sexy manner, his finger pressed in his flesh to pull his cheeks apart. Jason moaned loudly with pleasure and so did Liam.

Holding onto the harness, the vampire started moving a bit faster, he could feel, hear, smell his sub getting closer to his climax and that was intoxicating all of his senses, pulling him to his own climax, he started ramming harder into Liam who in returned moaned louder, panting and digging his fingers into his cheeks, alternatively craning his head backwards and dropping it down, lost in feelings he had never felt before, the thick cock hitting his prostate repeatedly and at a great pace, he finally came without warning, crying out of pleasure, cumming all over the wooden floor, he felt his legs shake and give up beneath him but Jason held him up with his harness until he came too within seconds, with a loud animalistic roar of pleasure, he pounded a few last time into his sub pushing his semen deep within him, making him moan of pleasure again despite his exhaustion.

When he had finally emptied his load completely, he pulled Liam's chest towards him, his cock still inside him and made him turn around enough to kiss him, holding his almost limp body against his. The boy sobbed a little and moaned and tried to hold on to him with his hands, too tired to really succeed. Jason then kissed his face then his neck before taking a bite into his carotid, taking just a sip for the added pleasure, since the human was too high to feel any kind of pain right now anyway. Then he moved their bodies to the couch and let himself fall back on it, feeling tired too. They both stood there silent for a while, panting, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you like shibari and ropes, I invite you to discover (if you don't know him already!) Garth Knight's work, quite mesmerising!  
> Here's an example (nothing offensive or sexual):  
> https://www.artplaymagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/the-man-tree.bailey-enchanted-forest.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome! ;)


End file.
